As Different as a Snowflake
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: Casey-Benson-Novak - Separate 'pleasure themes' based around Christmas. Pure smut one shots. Length will vary.
1. Champagne and Chocolate

As Different as a Snowflake

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & Casey-Benson-Novak

**Chapter 1: Champagne and Chocolate**

It was after midnight on Christmas Eve. It was not that strange for Casey Novak to be out of bed. She was the attorney for the Special Victims Unit, after all. Arriving at the precinct, the redhead parked and made her way upstairs. The place was oddly deserted. But then, it was Christmas Eve, and everyone was probably out celebrating. As she reached the floor that housed the SVU squadroom, though, Casey found it increasingly strange, and wondered if something bad had happened. No bodies littered the floor, though. It was as if everyone had left at the same time. Detective Olivia Benson had asked her to come to discuss a warrant, and Casey had agreed, as the given suspect was one who was not to be played with. As she entered the pitch black squad room, Casey quietly called out "Olivia?"

The light above the detective's desk flickered on and there sat Olivia. Her body was drained but she still managed a bright smile. Her eyes were shining, encased in the waxy substance of her exhausted face. They'd gotten into the biggest fight yet over witnesses, but it was stupid and it was Christmas Eve. Olivia figured she could put it behind her. She looked up into Casey's questioning emeralds, pulling a chair out. "Champagne, dear?"

"Where...where is everyone?" Casey asked worriedly.

Olivia sighed, resting her elbows on her desk. "Oh...last I heard there were going bar hopping. I didn't feel like going."

"Captain Cragen too?" Casey asked, eyebrow arched.

She shook her head. "He went home for a few hours of sleep."

"Oh. Well..." Casey smiled. "Champagne it is then."

Olivia nodded, pulling two glasses from her desk and setting the on top before pulling the bottle from the freezer and sitting back down. "Also, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the fight we had. If you say you have enough eye-witnesses, I believe you. I just thought," she continued, pouring two glasses, "the more you had, the better your case would be."

"I'm sorry too," Casey replied. "I shouldn't have called you incompetent." She held her glass up. "Truce?" she offered, a tiny smile tugging on her lips.

Olivia nodded. "Truce in the true spirit of the holiday," she said, wondering if Casey would notice how barren her desk was. Truth be told, it was one of her hottest fantasies - to have sex where she worked every day, but now she wondered if she'd ever mentioned it.

Casey smiled and placed her drink on the desk, careful not to set it on anything. Then she realized, there wasn't anything to set it on. "Uh.." The attorney trailed off, looking at Olivia curiously.

"Yes beautiful? What's on your mind?" Olivia asked, her index finger tracing the rim of the glass she held in her other hand.

"Your...desk...has...nothing..."

"Oh? Why no it doesn't," she said with a smirk. "Do you know why?"

Casey shook her head, knowing she was about to find out why. "Enlighten me," she murmured.

Olivia smiled. "If you, yourself, didn't joke so much about your lack of memory I'd be afraid of offending you, but," she began, taking a long sip, "it's okay. It's...a certain fantasy of mine."

"I have a photographic memory," Casey interjected. She blushed. "Just not in bed with you..." She paused. "What fan-" It hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh, god..." Casey crossed her legs, a spark of arousal flooding her.

Olivia's eyes lit up as she took another sip. "Ah, so you do remember?"

"Mm..."

The detective smiled. "So I take it from the way you squeezed your legs together, you might be interested?"

"Y..yes..." Casey murmured, blushing.

"Maybe we should finish our glasses before we work each other over..." Olivia mused.

Casey shakily reached for her champagne and finished it slowly. She placed the empty glass on the desk.

Olivia finished hers as well, setting the glasses in her chair as she stood up. "Come over to me. Please?"

Casey did as she was told. Standing in front of Olivia, she smiled. "I love you..."

Olivia smiled back, wrapping n arm around her. "I love you too."

Casey gazed into her eyes. "I've been a bad girl," she purred.

Olivia grinned wider. "Oh yes...have you ever. Do you...have a specific way you would like to be punished?"

"How about just a warning?" Casey asked hopefully.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You're not getting off easily this time, Novak," the detective said, her hands roaming her backside, dipping into the back of her skirt.

Casey inhaled sharply.

She squeezed her ass a bit painfully as she began to kiss her.

"Olivia!" Casey gasped. "Oh..mmm..."

Olivia pulled her hands away, stripping Casey of her top, before smearing something on her hand and wiping it on Casey. "Not that you need any more sweetening," she purred by her ear.

"What...the...hell?" Casey hissed. It was too dark to see what it was.

Olivia licked a good portion of it off, then kissed Casey so she could taste it.

Casey moaned. "Chocolate," she purred, biting Olivia's bottom lip until she drew blood.

Olivia whimpered a bit, pulling back to smear more on Casey's now bare chest, sucking it from her breasts. "Mmmm..."

"God..." Casey whimpered, throwing her head back.

Olivia pulled back a bit."Lean on the desk if you need to..." she murmured before continuing.

Casey's nipples hardened painfully in Olivia's mouth. The attorney uttered a string of curse words, yanking on the older woman's hair.

Olivia smiled, nipping on a peak.

"Fuck," Casey moaned.

Olivia lifted her up, sitting her on her desk, as she working on the other. "Mmmm, so good..."

"P-punish-me..."

Olivia took the peak in her teeth, pulling at it as her hands worked their way under Casey to squeeze her tightly.

Casey gasped, bucking against her. "Yes...oh...mmmmm..." she babbled incoherently.

Olivia squeezed harder, before suddenly, flipping her over and removing her skirt and panties with a moan as she probed her with a finger, moaning as how wet she was.

Casey cried out loudly in pleasure. She had never been quiet in bed.

Olivia smiled, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Do you want me, well do you? Do you want me to fuck everything out of you with my long fingers?"

Casey squirmed against her, arching her body off of Olivia's desk. "Mm...yes...take me..." she whimpered.

Olivia smirked, pushing three fingers into her, going hard and fast.

"FUCK, OLIVIA!"

Olivia pulled her fingers out, licking her wetness, moaning.

"Don't...stop...oh..."

Olivia smiled, sticking her tongue inside and licking around. "Mmmm..."

Casey gasped, begging for the detective to take her. "I'm...so close..." she whimpered.

Olivia rubbed Casey's clit.

"Please," Casey nearly sobbed, begging Olivia to allow her to come.

Olivia pinched her clit.

Casey lost it. She came screaming the older woman's name at the top of her lungs.

Olivia sucked her up, licking her. "Mmmm, good."

Casey shivered against her, whimpering,

"More?"

Casey whimpered in response.

"What?"

"Y-yes..."

"What do you want?"

"I..." Casey paused when she heard a clang from outside the squad room."You said we were alone!"

Olivia blushed. "We were. I know everyone went out for the night," she said, quickly, redressing Casey.

Casey scrambled off of her desk just in time.

"What's...going on?" Amanda asked. "Why are you still here?"

"We were discussing a warrant..."

"Oh, well, discuss away."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Olivia asked.

"I did."

"Then go home."

"Why? Did I...interrupt something?"

Casey blushed.

Olivia blushed. "Uh..."

"I-I can go. I just came to grab my jacket."

"Ok..." One of Casey's buttons was undone.

Amanda nodded, donning her jacket. "There. Oh, Casey, by the way, your buttons are mismatched. Have a good night," she said, walking out.

Casey looked down. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "What if she goes to Cragen?"

"Who do you think he'll believe? A Rookie or a Veteran cop?"

Casey looked at the floor. "You," she said quietly.

Olivia nodded. "She's right you know. You do have a button undone."

"You buttoned me up, Detective. Learn how to button and we won't have that problem!"

Olivia smiled.

"You know...I've never been one for public sex. But damn...that was...amazing!"

Olivia pulled Casey to her, kissing her. "Yes it was."

Casey reached for Olivia's fly and unzipped it. "Now we're even. Ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Unless you want to stay here all night..."

Olivia shook her head, re-zipping her pants.

Casey unzipped them again, defiantly.

Olivia pinned Casey to her desk, flipping their positions. "If you're so insistent..."

Casey bit her, using every ounce of strength she had to fight her desire for the beautiful detective. "Insistent, yes. But who says you get to touch me?" she purred, arching her eyebrows defiantly.

Olivia turned her around, pinning her to the desk. "Me."

Casey thought for a moment. "Well, okay but we need to go down to..." Her glaze flickered to the floor. She was thinking of the holding cells.

"Why? Why go there? The cribs are closer."

"True," Casey conceded. She kissed Olivia.

Olivia kissed her back, carrying her upstairs to the cribs and laying her on the bed.

"Can we do..." Casey trailed off, blushing. "That um...with you on top and...against me...and..."

"You mean...Queening?"

Casey looked at her curiously.

"That's the technical name."

"Oh. Well is that the position with you...grinding...because that's what I wanted..."

"What I just said."

Casey blushed. "You know I don't know much," she murmured, her gaze dropping.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Strip me?"

Casey nodded and obeyed, keeping her gaze on Olivia's face the entire time.

Olivia smiled.

"Lead the way, sexy cop," Casey purred.

Olivia shivered as her entire body was exposed to the cool air and she climbed on top of Casey's mouth.

Casey purred, immediately sucking on the older woman's clit.

Olivia groaned, grinding against her. "Casey..."

Casey bit down gently.

"Oh..."

Casey alternated between suckling and biting the older woman's clit.

Olivia ground hard into her, pulling her hair. "C-Casey..."

Casey bit down yet again, nursing the injury with her tongue. She moaned against Olivia, her nails digging into the brunette's thighs.

Olivia inhaled sharply, but couldn't help screaming the next second as she lost it, riding Casey hard.

Casey moaned, licking her contentedly.

Olivia continued the motions, screaming as another ripped through her.

When it came time to relax, Casey sighed, resting her head against the city-provided pillows. "Detective," she murmured weakly.

Olivia laid beside her. "Y-yes, counselor?"

"How do you feel about me?" Casey whispered.

"I love you, Casey, so much," she said, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you too," Casey whispered, snuggling against the older woman, relaxing in her embrace. "Whose apartment tonight?"

"Mmm, yours?"

"Okay," Casey murmured.

Olivia smiled. "Hey Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas," Olivia said, kissing her.

Casey moaned. "Merry Christmas," she replied, pulling Olivia deeper into the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think?

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & Casey-Benson-Novak**


	2. Silk and Feathers

As Different as a Snowflake

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Casey-Benson-Novak

**Chapter 2: Silk and Feathers**

The twenty-fourth of December brought with it nostalgia to Detective Olivia Benson. She and Casey had been together for two years and the last week had been particularly rough on their relationship with Olivia only being home to sleep a grand total of four hours in seven days. But when Casey walked through the door she was determined to make it up to her. After all, silk and feathers were a common fantasy for Casey. Be bound to the bed posts by silk restraints then tickled by a feather until she was nothing more than a quivering heap, all while Olivia was equipped with a harness and toy, ready to take her at the perfect moment.

Casey entered the bedroom, humming softly to herself. She missed Olivia, but had given up on the idea of her being home. That thought in mind, the attorney laid down, not realizing she wasn't alone.

Olivia walked into the bedroom, kneeling on the bed gently and kissing her cheek. "Hi," she whispered.

Casey jumped a foot into the air. "Olivia?" she questioned, as if there were someone else. In reality, she was just shocked.

Olivia laughed a bit. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was...doing a little shopping for us. I just got home."

"Oh?" Casey asked, intrigued.

Olivia waved the two red silk ribbons in front of her face. "Remember this?"

Casey blushed crimson. "Yes," she murmured, hardly daring to believe it.

Olivia threw the ribbons on the bed, stripping Casey painfully slowly, the lust within her turning her eyes darker with every article that came off. "How about a Christmas present?"

"Y-yours are o-on the t-able," Casey managed to choke out.

"Oh?" Olivia asked, drawing her in for a deep kiss. "Are they related to mine?"

"I—chocolate a—and uh...wine...beer...mmmm...a new h-arness.." Casey murmured, nearly incoherently.

"Oooh, can I go grab them and bring them in here? It might give you a chance to regain your composure."

Casey only nodded silently, panting inconspicuously.

Olivia got up, but before leaving completely, she retrieved Casey a glass of water and walked back into the room, sitting her on the bed and handing it to her. "Relax, baby. Breathe. Are you going to be okay with this?"

Casey sipped her water, thanking Olivia."Yes. I..trust you."

She raised a brow. "Is there something I should know about this? Did you have a bad experience?"

"Um..." Casey knew she could tell Olivia anything. "Once...my...boyfriend forgot to untie me. I couldn't break free and...he left me alone for sixteen hours. But I trust you!"

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Aww, baby, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be with you the entire time, okay? I won't leave you like that."

Casey smiled softly. "I love you," she murmured, tugging on the button of Olivia's jeans.

"I love you too," she said, batting her hands away. "No, not yet. By the end of the night you might actually lose your voice, but now I want you to sit here, drink your water and try to relax. I'll be right back," she said walking from the room.

Casey shrugged and sipped her water.

Olivia returned moments later. Placing the gifts on the floor, she filled Casey's empty glass and placed it on the nightstand. She unwrapped the harness, seeing it was reinforced leather and was easier to adjust, black as always. She smiled, kissing Casey. "Thank you. We've needed a new one. Now will you please lie in the middle of the bed?"

Casey scooted to the center of the mattress.

Carefully, Olivia slid the silk around the bedpost, tying the restraints tightly enough to hold, but loosely enough – she hoped – so they wouldn't draw blood if they dug into her skin. "How's this?"

"Perfect..."

Olivia climbed off to the side, winking. "Enjoy the show," she purred into her ear, strutting to the far side of the room, putting on a show for her bound girlfriend.

Casey watched, moaning helplessly.

Olivia set her badge and gun on the dresser. Turning back to Casey, she undid her belt, slowly sliding it through the loops, hearing the metal clank on the floor, watching Casey's eyes as she discarded the belt.

"Jesus!"

Olivia smiled, slowly popping the buttons on her shirt. "See something you like?" she asked.

"Sexy cop abs," Casey purred.

Slowly, the detective's shirt slid from her shoulders, landing on the floor by her belt. "Maybe I'll lay on you, rub my abs against that perfect porcelain skin," she said as her bra landed on top of her shirt.

Casey squirmed, whimpering.

Olivia smirked, cupping and squeezing her breasts, moaning for Casey.

"Fuck," Casey hissed.

Olivia stopped her ministrations, her hands resting on the hem of her jeans as she popped the button and slid the zipper down.

Casey moaned, her nipples hardening painfully as she watched.

Olivia turned so her back was facing Casey as she slowly pulled her jeans down.

"Oh...mmmmmm..."

Olivia kicked her jeans to the side, standing in front of Casey in only her black boxers. She turned around, her hands on her hips.

Casey shivered.

Olivia slowly went over to Casey, discarding the last article of clothing. "Hmm, what should I use tonight?"

"Me..."

"9"?"

Casey moaned.

Olivia walked over to their toy chest at the edge of the bed, picking out their favorite toy. Putting the toy into the old harness, she slipped the harness on, turning to face Casey.

Casey swallowed hard.

Olivia pulled a feather from her dresser, walking over and caressing Casey's breasts.

"Olivia!" Casey gasped, straining against the ribbons.

Olivia caressed her stomach with the feather, leaning in and kissing her.

Casey whimpered, bucking off of the bed as best she could. "That...tickles..." she moaned.

Olivia went back up to caress her breasts.

"Please..."

Olivia drew a line from the center of her breasts, down her stomach.

"Fuck!"

Olivia kissed her passionately, dragging the feather down to between her legs.

Casey tore away from the kiss, moaning loudly.

Olivia moved down, getting onto the bed and spreading her legs, tickling her clit.

"Fuck...yes..." Casey moaned, writhing beneath her. The assault was too much for the young attorney. "I...I think..." She was too breathless to finish the statement.

Olivia got off the bed, carefully untying her wrists, and moved back down, thrusting the toy into her.

"FUCK!" Casey screamed, arching her body high off of the bed.

Olivia smiled. "Can I move or are you too gone?"

"I...need...yes...fuck..."

Olivia thrust faster in and out of her.

Casey lost it. Screaming at the top of her lungs, writhing on the bed, the redhead came hard.

Olivia moved up, holding her tightly. "You okay, baby?"

Casey shook in her arms, until finally relaxing. "I'm...ok..."

Olivia littered her face with feather kisses.

"Mmmmmmm..."

Olivia pulled out and laid to the side of her, pulling the toy off. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you please..."

"Anything for you," Casey murmured, kissing the older woman passionately.

Olivia moaned, running her hands through Casey's hair. "Casey."

"I love you..."

"..I love you too..."

Casey kissed her.

Olivia moaned, loudly into the kiss.

"You're the sexiest cop I've ever seen," Casey purred.

"You're the sexiest ADA," Olivia responded.

"I...I have a question," Casey began tentatively.

"What is it?"

"Um...I sort of bought...well..." Casey stood and walked over to her suitcase, retrieving something silky. She laid down beside Olivia, showing her the purple teddy with a crimson blush.

Olivia smiled. "Sexy."

Casey blushed even deeper. "You like it?" she asked shyly.

Olivia sat up, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her. "I love it."

Casey smiled softly, and stood up once more. She changed into the teddy, before laying down beside her girlfriend.

Olivia smiled wider, running her hands along her back. "Mmmm... whatever will you do to me?" she moaned.

Casey pounced on her, kissing her passionately.

Olivia kissed her, running her hands all over Casey's body, squeezing everywhere. "Casey...please?"

"Yes?" Casey purred seductively in her ear.

Olivia swallowed multiple times. "Th-this isn't fair! I have to watch all that and you just play with me?" she pouted playfully.

Casey smirked, sitting up. Her thighs rested on either side of Olivia's toned abdomen. Meeting the detective's gaze, the redhead squeezed her own breasts, throwing her head back with a moan.

Olivia, unable to control it, moaned as well, hips bucking hard into Casey.

Casey rubbed her nipples through the lace of the teddy, fighting back a whimper as they hardened to full attention. "Olivia," she gasped.

Seeing the peaks harden, made Olivia's breath catch in her throat, hips bucking multiple times into Casey.

Casey gently pushed Olivia's thighs apart. Meeting her gaze once more, the attorney kissed each thigh, before gently situating herself between them and taking the older woman's hardened clit into her mouth.

"C-C-CASEY!" she moaned, bordering in a scream. "Fu-fuck...I'm not going to l-last..."

Casey simply purred into her, biting a few times on her girlfriend's clit.

"I...I...I...oh...god," she panted. "C-Casey! Please!"

Without warning, Casey bit down again, before gently sliding her tongue into the older woman. At the same time, she squeezed Olivia's breasts hard.

Her sensitivity on overdrive, Olivia lost all control, screaming for Casey at the top of her lungs again and again, feeling the waves speed over her.

Several moments later, Casey laid down beside her, panting softly.

Olivia smiled, rolling over on top of her.

"Hey, beautiful."

Olivia smiled, leaning down and kissing her, rolling her hips a bit.

Casey moaned, her tongue pushing against the older woman's.

Olivia moved faster, pinning Casey's wrists to the bed, moaning into Casey's mouth.

Casey struggled against her.

"Too much?" Olivia asked.

Casey shook her head. "I...love your...aggressive side..."

"I-if it is...you'll stop me?"

Casey nodded silently.

Olivia nodded, tightening her grip as well as grasping the sheets so she could hold tighter without hurting Casey. She moved faster and faster, feeling her wetness coat Casey's stomach. "Oh...yes, come on..."

"Olivia," Casey whimpered, digging her nails into the detective's skin.

"Do y-you want m-more?"

"Yes!"

"H-how m-much m-more?"

"Fuck me senseless," Casey begged.

Nodding wordlessly, Olivia went as fast as she had earlier, grinding into Casey's stomach. "F-fuck! Oh...oh God! I-I ca-can't keep...oh yes! Yes, baby, yes!" she repeated over and over as she drenched Casey's stomach with her juices, barely remaining in the position.

Casey writhed beneath her, twisting the sheets and whimpering incoherent phrases. "I...so...close...fuck," she moaned.

Olivia leaned in, kissing her and releasing her wrists to rub her breasts.

"Olivia," Casey whimpered, arching her body high off of the bed. "Take me...please...god...yes..." she moaned, squirming in ecstasy beneath the brunette.

Olivia smiled, sitting up, moving one hand behind her to thrust two fingers in. The faster her hips moved, the faster her hand moved.

Casey moaned. "Fuck...yes," she whimpered, clawing at Olivia.

Olivia's hips sped up, so did her fingers. "Mmmmm. is this what you want?"

"Yes...oh...don't stop!"

Olivia inserted another, resting her palm flat to rub Casey's clit.

Dissolving into screams, Casey came. Her nails dug into Olivia and she pulled the brunette in for a deep kiss.

Olivia quickly pulled her hand away, wrapping her arms around her, moaning into the kiss.

"You...stopped..."

"What? Y-you want me to keep going?" she asked.

"No...I, mean yes but...not right...now..."

"Wh-what do you w-want me to do?" Olivia asked.

Casey kissed her.

Olivia kissed her again.

Casey gazed into the brunette's beautiful eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Now what do you want?"

"You pick. We could snuggle," Casey suggested.

Olivia smiled. "Okay," she said, pulling the covers over them and snuggling close to Casey.

Casey kissed her again. "I got a detective for Christmas. Mm. Imagine that."

Olivia smiled. "Just like you always will."

"Promise?" Casey asked, meeting the older woman's gaze once more. "You know..." Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"What? What's got my little kitten's eyes shining, huh?"

Casey smirked. "Remember what I bought you?" she purred in Olivia's ear.

"Wine...beer...and chocolate..."

"The harness," Casey purred.

Olivia sighed. "So you don't want to cuddle?" she pouted. "I'm not warm enough?"

"How about this?" Casey pounced on her. Her naked body rested against Olivia's, her head on the older woman's chest. "Goodnight," she murmured, falling asleep with a seductive grin.

Olivia groaned. "Casey...we can if you really want to..."

Casey purred in her sleep, snuggling against her.

"I could hold you just like this and have it inside you?"

Casey opened one eye slowly, suddenly wide awake. "Yeah?"

Olivia smiled, snuggling her close. "Yes, yes...yesssss..." she hissed in Casey's ear.

"Mmmmmmmm..."

"I should use a different toy though... Thoughts?"

Casey shrugged.

Olivia slid out from under the covers, digging through the toy chest. "Really, no preference?"

"Ummm...well...I really like the...ribbed one..."

"Plain or vibrating? We have both."

"You pick."

Olivia turned around, smiling and equipping the toys. "Close your eyes," she said. She'd decided to go with the plain one. Vibrators were amazingly fun and served their purpose, but she wanted Casey to feel like it was really her, not a battery-operated device.

Casey did as she was told.

Olivia pulled the covers away, spreading Casey's legs and kissing her thighs.

Casey moaned, arching her body.

Olivia gently penetrated her, going in until their hips touched. "Oh..." she moaned.

"Fuck," Casey hissed.

Olivia smiled. "Yes. Actually, I have a question...at the worst time, I know."

"Yes?"

"How about a new position?"

"Anything..."

Slowly and carefully, Olivia pulled out. "On your knees with your back to me," she ordered.

Casey slowly obeyed.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

Olivia smiled, placing a pillow under her head. "From this position, if you lean to the pillow, I'm able to go much deeper, but we can wait for that. Are you ready?"

Casey nodded.

"Brace yourself," she whispered, sliding in easily. "Casey..." she groaned.

Casey cried out.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "Mmmm. Good?"

"Yes..."

"Mmmm, ready? I'll go easy at first."

"Ready," Casey moaned.

Olivia went slowly in and out, her hands on Casey's ribs.

Casey moaned, throwing her head back.

"Mmmm, so good," Olivia sped up a tiny bit. "Tell me when you want more."

"'I...need...you..."

Olivia nodded, going a little faster, moaning at how easy this was. God, it was like she could take just about anything. "Lean down whenever you want."

Casey whimpered a string of curses.

Olivia gripped her hips a little tighter. "You're perfect...just perfect..."

"Olivia," Casey purred. "Oh god...don't stop..."

"Okay, I'll go as long as you want me to."

"Take me," Casey begged, following Olivia's instructions, slowly leaning down.

Olivia gently changed positions, going deeper and faster within her. "Oh...Casey...I love you..."

Casey gasped at the intrusion. "Oh god...Olivia...my everything..."

"My perfect...little...baby...my kitty..."

Casey whimpered loudly. She loved Olivia's pet names for her. They always increased her arousal tenfold.

"My kitten...so soft, so sweet... I love you."

"I love, you too," Casey moaned. "God...so close..."

Olivia planted little kisses on the small of her back.

"Fuck..."

Olivia went faster. "Come on..."

Casey screamed, burying her head in her favorite pillow. "Oliviiiiaaa... I'm...coming!"

Olivia moaned, going a little harder. "Mmmm, so good. Fuck! Coming just for me...?"

Casey collapsed, her throat sounding an occasional whimper.

Gently, Olivia laid on top of her, panting, kissing her cheek. "God, I love you, baby..."

Casey weakly murmured her agreement.

"Do you want me to move yet? You're still clutching..."

Casey blushed, slowly relaxing. She murmured an apology.

"Ssh, don't apologize, it's okay. It's a good thing."

Casey kissed her.

Olivia kissed her deeply as her hand snaked around to the front of Casey, between her legs to rub between.

"Oh..."

"You like this...mmm?" she asked, moaning as Casey's hips, thrust back into her.

"Fuck!" Casey exclaimed.

Olivia kissed her deeply.

Casey moaned.

Olivia pushed up a bit more within her, moaning.

"Olivia..."

Olivia smiled and pulled out, rolling Casey onto her back and reentering her fully and cuddling her close.

Casey wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist. "I...oh God..."

"Do what you need to. I've got you."

Casey bucked against Olivia, whimpering loudly.

Olivia smiled, resting her head in Casey's neck. "Mmm, you feel perfect," she said, rocking her hips.

"I...love you!"

Olivia smirked. "I live you too baby..."

"Fuck me...hard and deep," Casey begged.

Olivia nodded, holding her hips and going just as she asked, feeling her body going into overdrive as she went faster and harder with each thrust. "Come on, Case! I know you want to lose it! Please! Oh..."

Casey screamed at the top of her lungs, coming hard against Olivia.

Olivia's hands came back up to hold her against her. "I love you. You're amazing and beautiful and...everything I've ever wanted."

Casey blushed.

Olivia kissed her. "Mmmm, can I pull away and get you your other gift?"

"Mhm," Casey moaned.

Carefully, Olivia pulled out, getting up and discarding the toy and grabbing the other - after pulling on a robe - and walked into the bathroom to wash them. Once that was done, she put them away and dug in the corner of the desk drawer, putting something in her pocket and tying her robe before walking back over to lay beside her.

"Hey, sexy," Casey purred.

Olivia smiled, pulling Casey toward her as the sun rose and the light illuminated Casey's sweat-slicked, panting form. She helped her sit with her. "Casey, I love you..."

"I love you too, Olivia."

She dug into her pocket. "How much?"

"How? What?"

"Okay," Olivia said, clearing her throat, "let me rephrase that. Where do you see yourself in...say five years?"

"With you," Casey replied.

"And...where do you see 'us'?"

"Um...maybe...married?" Casey looked down.

"Maybe? Why is it a maybe?"

Casey blushed. "I...I didn't think you would ever want to marry me," she admitted quietly.

"Why not, sweetie? I love you," she asked, caressing her cheek.

"I just can't bear the thought of you never wanting me anymore. What if that happens?"

Olivia pulled the ring from her pocket. "I can't bear that either. So...Casey, will you marry me?" she asked with the ring.

Casey gasped. "I...yes, Olivia, yes!"

Olivia slipped the ring on her finger, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her passionately. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

Casey bit her affectionately. "Merry Christmas, my queen."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think?

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & Casey-Benson-Novak**


End file.
